


Fanfiction 101 (Or, How To Create And Post Your First Fanfic)

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: A simple guide to writing and posting your first piece of fanfiction.





	Fanfiction 101 (Or, How To Create And Post Your First Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Tame Your Dragon/Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946209) by [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala). 



> Please let me know if there's anything you want me to add, change, or if I should do another one like this in the future.

Writing fanfiction is a wonderful thing. It shows how much we care about our favorite fandoms, and how we're willing to put ourselves out there by writing about those fandoms. Now, if you're reading this, it means you either just felt like clicking, or (more likely) you're someone who wants to create fanfiction but has no idea how to go about it. Well, never fear, because I am going to get you through this not-so-scary process, and maybe crack a few jokes along the way. You still here? Let's get started.

**Step One: Pick something to write about**

This will probably be the toughest step, but the reason it's first is that without it, your amazing work won't be able to spring forward into the world. If you already have an idea, great! Get it onto paper or a Google doc, no matter how obscene it may seem. I promise you, one of the things that makes fanfiction captivating is how weird and amazing it can be sometimes. 

But what if you're stumped? What if you've sat for hours tearing your hair out because nothing is coming to you? Here are some suggestions:

  * If you're doing something based on a TV show or movie, go back and watch it. Writing fanfiction puts a different perspective on everything, and you might see things that weren't there before.
  * Look at Tumblr. I have gotten so many Ambrollins ideas this way, and if nothing else, you might discover a new blog or two.
  * Try to figure out if you have any favorite ships. Which leads to a big question...



**What is a ship exactly?**

Shipping is when you take two characters who aren't actually together in their fandom and write about them in a romantic context. If you need an example, google Destiel. They are probably one of the most talked about ships ever.

Shipping is perfectly okay. It may feel slightly awkward at first (it certainly did for me), but shipping is a HUGE aspect of fanfiction. There are other people who like the ships you do, you just might not know it yet.

One important thing to note: shipping isn't something you ever have to do. I have seen fanfiction that is simply characters in alternate universes or situations without any romantic context, and that's perfectly okay. Don't be afraid to step out of your comfort zone, but at the same time, do what makes you comfortable.

**Step Two: Start writing!**

You've picked your characters, decided on a storyline, and are ready to get started. Here is my advice on this: unless you are writing an 80-chapter novel, writing a simple summary beforehand is all you need. I have Google docs where I write down summaries for stories, and I've never had to change one afterward. Writing down specifics in italics is also extremely helpful, so you'll remember them later. Some other tips for writing include:

  * Don't worry if something doesn't entirely make sense. Chances are, writing your first fandom will be a confusing journey. Embrace that confusion, and write from your heart.
  * Don't write to make other people happy. There is no point in writing something you hate if you think other people will love it. As I said, write from your heart, and don't worry about what other people will think.
  * Try to finish a story in one sitting, even if you're stuck. If you have a half-finished story and don't know where to go next, it will probably sit there and never get done. However, if you try to keep going in a blind stupor and find nothing is making sense, stop and take a break. And if your story really needs help, don't be afraid to erase the whole thing and start over.
  * PROOFREAD. I have read several great stories that were ruined by bad grammar and punctuation. Indent, use commas at the end of quotes when necessary, and make sure everything looks presentable. Grammarly is a good resource to use since it works as an extension.
  * Put on some music while writing. Instrumental is generally better since studies have shown it helps us focus. If you want something with lyrics, pick something you can loop and listen for five minutes before you start writing. At that point, the song will be background noise and the lyrics won't distract you from making a great story.



**Step Three: Post**

This is it. You've read over your story, fixed any stupid spelling mistakes, and are ready to present it to the world. Now...how exactly do you go about doing that?

There is no magic way to post aside from just uploading. That being said, remember these few things:

  * Don't just rush through the uploading process. Things take a couple of minutes to upload anyway, so do yourself a favor and look over the title, tags, and the story itself one last time.
  * Think honestly about your rating. Ask yourself, "If my story was a TV series or movie, what rating would it get?" If you really aren't sure, just use your best judgment.
  * Make your tags interesting. Besides your summary, tags are what help people decide whether to read your story or not. If you have any comments in the tags, make them short and sweet so readers don't get bogged down.
  * Use author's notes to provide background on your story. It makes things interesting and adds a personal touch so your readers can get to know you a little better.
  * Like your tags, make your summary short and sweet. Don't use spoilers, and add a twinge of suspense so people will be more likely to click.
  * Don't worry about bad comments or what other people might think. Usually, people on Ao3 only comment to give compliments, and if you do get a bad comment, just ignore or report it. Remember, you wrote this story to make yourself happy and share your creativity with others, not to make them happy.
  * Reply to comments you particularly enjoy. Even just a simple thank you can make a person's day better. And never insult other people.



And that's it! The most important thing to remember is that writing fanfiction isn't weird or strange. This website was made so people could share their stories.


End file.
